emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Eidolon
Eidolon (EYE-doh-lun) is Emile's Dusknoir in his Let's Play of ''Pokémon Platinum''. He was the sixth and final Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Platinum Episode 53: Giratina Emile captured Eidolon as a Dusclops in the Sendoff Spring. He was not nicknamed at the time of his capture and did not battle for Emile until some time later. Episode 54: Willpower Trip Using another game cartridge and console that he owned, Emile evolved Eidolon into Dusknoir by trading him while he held a Reaper Cloth. Dusknoir was then traded back to Emile off-screen. Eidolon's first battle was when Emile confronted Azelf. Though he had less than one hundred HP, Eidolon was surprisingly good at tanking Future Sights from Azelf. He was on the field when Azelf was caught by Emile. Episode 55: Knowledge is Power Eidolon assisted in catching Uxie due to its bulk and Ice Punch's lower power. He was switched out when Uxie began buffing its special defense with Amnesia. Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic Eidolon did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 57: The Untraveled Road Eidolon did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 58: The Shore is Always Sunny Eidolon did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 59: City Volkner Before challenging the Sunyshore City Gym, Emile gave Eidolon his nickname offscreen. Eidolon's only contribution during the Sunyshore Gym was battling Electivire and took him down to good amount of HP, ultimately helping Emile defeat Volkner. Episode 60: Keep Your Wittz About You Eidolon participated in Emile's battle with TheJWittz. Episode 74: The Bio Weapon Eidolon was used by Emile to battle trainers along Route 228. Moves Current Moves * Ice Punch (Episode 54 - Present) * Fire Punch (Episode 54 - Present) * Payback (Episode 64 - Present) * Shadow Sneak (Episode 54 - Present) Previous Moves * Curse (Episode 53 - Episode 54) * Shadow Punch (Episode 53 - Episode 54) * Pursuit (Episode 53 - Episode 54) * Will-O-Wisp (Episode 53 - Episode 64) Nickname Origin An eidolon is a type of phantom in Greek mythology, and also a pun on the word "eye". Eidolon is also the name of a race of beings in Final Fantasy XIII, with each party member getting one of their own. Gallery Dusclops.png|As a Dusclops Trivia * Eidolon is the only member of Emile's Pokémon Platinum team to be caught in an evolved form. **This is because Emile didn't want to catch a Duskull in Route 209 32 episodes earlier because he thought it would be so difficult to use a Duskull. He tried to use Duskull in a personal playthrough of Platinum and thought Duskull's offensive capabilities were bad. It is due to Duskull having Defenses as it's only good stat and mediocre everywhere. ***In addition, Emile stated that he wanted to use Duskull in Emerald and XD Gale of Darkness, but had the same results of being too difficult to use effectively. * Eidolon is the Emile's second Pokémon that evolved directly after being caught, the first being Vanity. * Eidolon is Emile's second Ghost-type team member, the first one being Affection from Pokémon Colosseum. **Coincidentally, Misdreavus and Dusclops are pure Ghost types who would get an evolution in a later game. Both such evolutions came in Generation IV among a slew of new evolutions (two of them new additions to the Eeveelution family). *Eidolon is Emile's first Pokemon to evolve through trading. **Although, as of Gen V, Milotic could evolve through trading (while holding a Prism Scale). *Due to Emile having talked about the Multiplayer features except for Trading, many people thought Emile would catch an Electabuzz in Route 222 as his 6th Team member, until unexpectedly, he chose a Dusclops. **Chugga had also stated that he likes Electivire in terms of it's stats but in terms of appearance, it looks "horrible". *Eidolon is Emile's second Pokémon to be caught very late in the game, the other being Volvagia in ''Pokémon Crystal'', which was obtained after acquiring all 8 badges of Johto. *Eidolon is Emile's first Pokémon obtained in a former aftergame area, as in Diamond/Pearl, Sendoff Spring wasn't accessible until the aftergame. * He has an Adamant nature. * He likes to run, which must be tragic as Dusclops loses its legs when it becomes Dusknoir. * He likes spicy food. * Emile wanted to use Dusclops many times in the past, including in ''Pokémon Emerald'' and ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'', but it never ended up being on his team. He decided that he would finally use it in Platinum, especially because with the introduction of the Eviolite in Generation 5 (Black and White/Black 2 and White 2), Dusknoir was simply outclassed by Dusclops, which has higher Defense and Special Defense when holding the Item. * Emile thinks that Dusclops and Dusknoir should stay with Levitate as their ability, to be "identical" to Gengar's evolutionary line (Gengar doesn't float and has Levitate). ** Humorously enough, as of Gen. VII, Gengar has since lost Levitate and was replaced with Cursed Body. * In Episode 75: Fighting for Survival, the only move tutor move Eidolon could learn was Mud-Slap. * Eidolon is Emile's first Pokemon to be named after a race of beings from another game altogether. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Types Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Male Category:Male Pokémon Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Captured in a Timer Ball Category:One-Eyed Category:Traded Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members